In industrial plants, it is known that electrical loads, such as electronic devices, lighting devices, drives, machines, and the like can be powered galvanically from a network, in particular using alternating current at 50 or 60 Hz. To this end, the loads are for the most part mechanically attached and electrically connected by expensive plug-and-socket connectors. In addition, most of such systems or machines have a T-piece for each drive unit as an power branch. These T-pieces are difficult to install and expensive, in particular when they must be usable and provide a high degree of protection in wet areas or even aseptic areas. These T-pieces are also referred to as distribution boxes and often include additional device parts as well, such as emergency-off switches. Therefore, they are complicated and expensive, especially with regard to installation as well.
German Published Patent Application No. 103 60 604 describes a system and a load for a contactless power supply.